tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Riot of the Blood
Riot of the Blood (血の暴走 Chi no Bōsō, lit. Rampage of Blood) é uma transformação da franquia de jogos de luta The King of Fighters. Visão Geral O Riot of the Blood é uma circunstância que afeta indivíduos com ascendência parcial a Orochi em suas linhagens. Essa condição ocorre quando influências externas ou um evento fazem o sangue Orochi em uma pessoa resistir ao seu sangue normal. Nos casos mais comuns, os afetados ficam completamente em estado de berserk. Aqueles com sangue Orochi completo, incluindo aqueles que já são loucos como Ryuji Yamazaki, não são afetados por esse estado incontrolável. Orochi e seus seguidores podem desencadear isso diretamente dentro de si e dos outros. Oficialmente a forma foi introduzida em The King of Fighters '96 no final de Iori Yagami onde ele se descontrola e acaba matando Mature e Vice. Porém tecnicamente a transformação debutou informalmente na forma de Omega Rugal, quando Rugal Bernstein usou sua porção do poder Orochi (Que lhe foi entregue por Leopold Goenitz anos atrás) em The King of Fighters '95. História Devido ao pacto que os Yasakani (Yagami) fizeram com Orochi, todos os membros da linhagem estão sujeitos ao Riot of the Blood. Alguns anos antes do início da série, Goenitz veio pedir ajuda a Gaidel para ressuscitar Orochi, Leona estava lá. Goenitz ativou o Riot of the Blood dentro dela e ela assassinou sua família e toda a vila. Quando Rugal Bernstein estava tentando canalizar o poder de Orochi, Goenitz veio até ele e o atacou, removendo um dos olhos permanentemente. Rugal sobreviveu ao ataque e Goenitz lhe deu uma certa extensão de poder e o alertou para não usar tudo de uma vez. Goenitz deixou Mature e Vice para observá-lo. The King of Fighters '95 Em '94, Rugal patrocinou o torneio King of Fighters, mas perdeu para Kyo Kusanagi. Ele voltou no torneio seguinte e decidiu usar 80% de todo o seu poder, fazendo com que seu cabelo ficasse branco com a pele ganhando uma tez pálida e escura. Mesmo com esse poder e suas melhorias cibernéticas, Rugal perdeu para Kyo. Com ódio em seu coração, ele ativou todo o seu poder, mas era demais para seu corpo suportar e ele explodiu por dentro. The King of Fighters '96 Iori é visto pela primeira vez entrando nesse estado durante o torneio em '96 e mata Vice e Mature. The King of Fighters '97 Durante as finais do torneio de '97, Yashiro, Shermie e Chris ativam o Riot of the Blood em Iori e Leona. Mas os dois são detidos pela equipe de Kyo e os Ikari. Iori então finalmente ajuda a combater Orochi e seus seguidores. Os New Faces Team então revelam suas identidades verdadeiras como os Heavenly Kings, ativando seus próprios Riot of the Blood e lutam contra Kyo e seus companheiros. Quando são derrotados, Yashiro mata Chris para suplementar a energia de Orochi. Quando Orochi estava prestes a perder, ele desencadeia o Riot of the Blood em Iori, na tentativa de fazê-lo se voltar contra Kyo e Chizuru Kagura. Isso sai pela culatra com Iori estrangulando Orochi, permitindo que Kyo dê o golpe final e Chizuru sele novamente a divindade. The King of Fighters 2003 Em 2003, o selo Orochi foi danificado e Leona entrou no Riot of the Blood, ferindo gravemente Ralf e Clark. The King of Fighters XI O enfraquecimento do selo de Orochi em The King of Fighters XI faz Iori perder o controle e atacar Shingo Yabuki e Kyo. Seu Magatama foi então roubado por Ash Crimson, livrando-o completamente das tendências até recuperar voluntariamente seu poder. Usuários/Formas Omega Rugal Goenitz deu a Rugal parte do poder Orochi, neste caso o poder que simbolizava o Vazio e a Matéria. Em '95 Rugal usou 80% de todo o seu poder Orochi, fazendo com que seu cabelo ficasse branco com sua pele ganhando uma tez pálida e escura. Esta forma é chamada de Omega Rugal. Omega Rugal mantém quase o mesmo conjunto de movimentos de sua forma base, no entanto, a maioria de seus movimentos normais e especiais ganharam muito mais poder. Sua Dark Barrier, não muito diferente de vários refletores de sua natureza, agora obtém um alcance além de sua propriedade usual de projeção e recuperação incrivelmente rápida. Também nesta forma, ele ganha o movimento Gigantic Pressure, uma versão mais forte de seu God Press que faz com que o icônico pilar de caveira surja enquanto Rugal joga seu oponente no canto e se assemelha ao Heaven's Gate de Mature. Infelizmente por Rugal não fazer parte de qualquer linhagem legítima de Orochi, ele é incapaz de controlar completamente essa transformação em '95. O próprio poder do Vazio/Matéria é um poder que não deveria ser usado por qualquer um dos Hakkesshu, já que é usada pelo próprio Orochi para se materializar no reino físico. Devido a isso Rugal acabou se autodestruindo ao tentar usar mais que 80% desse poder. Em '98 Rugal recebe a encarnação mais temível de sua forma Omega, se tornando ainda mais poderoso. Seu conjunto de movimentos foi alterado na maioria de seus ataques especiais, ganhando dois novos ataques poderosos: Rugal Execution e o Destruction Omega. O primeiro é onde ele injeta a mão no oponente para sobrecarregá-lo com fogo verde, e o último é uma combinação de golpes após uma agarra que termina em seu Genocide Cutter. Seu Dark Genocide (upgrade do Genocide Cutter) ganha um segundo chute dando mais dano ao oponente. Ele ganhou uma versão mais poderosas do Kaiser Wave: um projétil chamado Gravity Smash, onde ele é capaz de executar com o eletricidade. Ele também pode acessar por um tempo limitado a velocidade da luz usando o ataque Vanishing Rush, onde ele aparece atrás do oponente que recebe vários golpes (Previamente executados por Rugal) logo em seguida. Por essa ser a versão mais devastadora de Rugal, interpretasse que Rugal provavelmente dominou mais que 80% do poder Orochi. Embora isso não simbolize muito no canon do KOF por essa versão somente aparecer em Dream Matches, em The King of Cartoons ela é realmente a forma de Rugal ao usar 100% do seu poder Orochi. Já no KOF 2002, Omega Rugal retorna de uma forma inesperada. Seu poder Orochi recebeu um downgrade ao invés de ser ainda mais aperfeiçoado, ele perdeu sua velocidade da luz e poderes elétricos, além de seu cabelo branco da forma Omega estar voltando para a coloração natural loira (Ainda é uma versão mais pálida que sua versão normal). Muitos fãs interpretam que esta versão de Omega Rugal está usando somente 50% do poder de Orochi (Menos que seus 80% de '95), em TKOC isso se provou verdadeiro. Devido a isso, Omega Rugal em 2002 aperfeiçoou muito mais seu estilo de luta natural além de ter recebido modificações em seu corpo para se tornar mais forte. Seu Kaiser Wave padrão ganha muito mais velocidade e ele pode carregar o movimento para duas versões do projétil, a Divine Arrow (também usada por Igniz) e seu clássico Gravity Smash. Seu Genocide Cutter ganha um terceiro chute para cima no alto. Ganhou um novo ataque chamado Beads Destruction, que é uma enxurrada de chutes que fazem malabarismos com os oponentes no terceiro golpe. Neste tempo ele também desenvolve seu ataque mais poderoso: Kaiser Phoenix, que é uma enxurrada de versões geradas aleatoriamente de Kaiser Waves, Divine Arrows e Gravity Smashes. Galeria KOF '95 (80%) KOF '98 (100%) KOF 2002 (50%) Orochi Iori Orochi Iori (暴走庵 Bousou Iori, lit. Rampaging Iori), também nomeado de Insane Iori with Blood of Orochi Under the Night of the Moon (ツキノヨルオロチノチニクルフイオリ Tsuki no Yoru Orochi no Chi ni Kurufu Iori, lit. Iori Insano com Sangue de Orochi sob o Luar da Noite), é a forma Orochi de Iori sob a influencia de Orochi devido ao pacto de sangue que os antepassados de seu clã fizeram com a divindade. Nesta forma Iori tem uma mentalidade instintiva de um animal, capaz de falar apenas algumas palavras. Ele tem uma obsessão obstinada em matar Kyo enquanto está nesse estado, mas ele atacará qualquer pessoa em seu caminho. O estilo de luta de Orochi Iori é exatamente o mesmo que a sua versão normal, mas sua força e agilidade foram notavelmente aprimoradas devido ao poder de Orochi dentro dele atingir níveis máximos. Agora ele é duas vezes mais rápido e duas vezes mais forte do que era antes. Além disso, nessa forma Iori tem alguns movimentos exclusivos, como o Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Sakazuki e Ura 100 Shiki: Oni Honoo. Ele também tem o San Shingi no Ni, as vezes nomeado como "????"; que é o mesmo ataque que ele usou contra Orochi em '97, onde segurou o vilão pelo pescoço e usou suas chamas. Galeria Orochi Leona Orochi Leona (暴走レオナ Bousou Reona, lit. Rampaging Leona), também conhecida como Insane Leona with Blood of Orochi Awakened within the Darkness (ヤミノナカオロチノチニメザメルレオナ Yami no naka Orochi no Chi ni Mezameru Reona, lit. Leona Insana com Sangue de Orochi desperta dentro da Escuridão), é a forma Orochi de Leona sob a influencia de Orochi devido a sua descendência (Seu pai é tecnicamente um membro dos Hakkesshu). Nesta forma o cabelo de Leona fica vermelho. Suas pupilas muitas vezes ficam completamente brancas com um brilho amarelo, mas outras vezes ela possui pupilas vermelhas sem o brilho amarelo no olho. Durante esse estado, especialmente com a presença aumentada de Orochi, Leona fica furiosa como um animal e ataca qualquer pessoa que estiver à vista. Após o selamento de Orochi, sua personalidade permanece inalterada enquanto estiver no controle do Riot of the Blood. Seu estilo de luta permanece inalterado, mas ela se torna mais rápida e brutal. Diferentemente da versão de Iori neste estado, suas ações parecem ser mais primitivas. Também diferente de Iori, muitas vezes Leona pode acessar esse estado por sua própria vontade. Galeria Orochi Chris Orochi Chris também conhecido como Chris of the Flames of Destiny (炎のさだめのクリス, Honoo no Sadame no Kurisu, lit. Chris das Chamas do Destino) é a forma de Chris usando o poder de seu sangue Orochi. Não há qualquer alteração física além de sua roupa ter ficado vermelha. Nesta forma Chris fica sádico, mostrando sua verdadeira malícia e ódio pela humanidade. Como seu eu habitual, ele é introvertido e raramente fala com pessoas desconhecidas. Seu estilo de luta permanece quase inalterado; mas ele agora o adapta para se adequar a seus ataques de fogo, apenas seus movimentos especiais são diferentes. Ele imita alguns dos movimentos de Kyo, especialmente os Orochinagi. Seus movimentos são todos escritos usando o alfabeto cirílico. Orochi Shermie Orochi Shermie também conhecida como Shermie of the Savagely Crazed Flash of Lightning (荒れ狂う稲光のシェルミー Are Kuruou Inabikari no Sherumī, lit. Shermie do Relâmpago Selvagem e Enlouquecido) é a forma de Shermie usando o poder de seu sangue Orochi. Nesta forma sua roupa fica vermelha, seu cabelo se torna roxo e sua pele fica mais escura. Ela se torna séria e sádica, pregando que seu mestre trará o fim dos humanos. Ela abandona alguns de seus movimentos de luta livre e confia mais em seus ataques elétricos. Seu estilo de luta nessa forma lembra um pouco o de Benimaru. Seus movimentos são todos escritos usando o alfabeto cirílico. Orochi Yashiro Orochi Yashiro também conhecido como Yashiro Nanakase of the Parched Earth (乾いた大地の七枷社 Kawaita Daichi no Nanakase Yashiro, lit. Yashiro Nanakase da Terra Seca) é a forma de Yashiro usando o poder de seu sangue Orochi. Sua roupa se torna mais roxa e sua pele mais escura. Yashiro se entrega ao seu mestre e seu objetivo: destruir a humanidade. Yashiro abandona seu estilo normal e ganha um estilo totalmente baseado em luta, usando sua super força agora adquirida para ajudá-lo na batalha. Ele imita os movimentos de Goro Daimon até certo ponto, mantendo sua agilidade. Seus movimentos são todos escritos usando o alfabeto cirílico. Categoria:Formas e Transformações Categoria:The King of Fighters